Something More
by Akiko-of-sand
Summary: Gaara is a new student at his High School, and He really doesn't want to be there. Until he meets someone to change his mind... maybe [GaaraxHinata]
1. Something New

"Class…"

"Class…"

_Oh for crying out loud_

"SHUT UP!"

The whole class finally went silent and looked up at their teacher Hatake Kakashi.

"We have a new student in our class his name is Sabaku no Gaara he just transferred here from Suna," he said as he introduced the boy beside him.

A maroon haired, average height boy with slight bags around his eyes looked back at them. His expression told them that he felt like he had a lot of better things to do than to be standing at the front of the class being introduced, in fact he believed had better things to do then to be at school in the first place.

Kakashi continued "You are going to make him feel welcome; he will also need someone to show him to his classes and around the school." He stopped then looked around the class for someone that could help Gaara around the school. Unlike a lot of teachers, Kakashi found he knew his students very well.

_Sasuke…nope, thinks he's too cool, Shikamaru… nope, would probably fall asleep. Kiba…nope Akumaru's not good with strangers Naruto… well I just don't trust him and Shino… nope he'll probably scare the kid. Ok time to take a look at the girls… Sakura…nope flirts too much, same with Ino __**boy I have a really great class here**__… Hinata! She'll be perfect!_

"Hinata!" A girl at the back of the room, with shoulder length Indigo hair, stopped talking to her friends and turned around "You are going to be Gaara's guide around the school for the 1st few weeks. Gaara please go take a seat by Hinata" Kakashi finished pointing to an empty desk in front of Hinata.

As he went to his seat Gaara looked around the class, _it's like a bunch of nutcases _he thought_, one guys sleeping, one guys playing with his dog, one guys acting stupid the other one is acting all cool and I don't even want to know what that guys doing with those bugs… the girls are all over the guys…Well at least it looks like I got a semi sane person to "help" me…wait a second how did that guy get that dog into sch…_ Gaara didn't even have time to finish his train of thought because the bell rang.

"S-sabaku- Kun, a-are you coming" asked Hinata

"HN" he replied and followed after her, "so what do we have now?" He asked out of curiosity as they entered the busy halls.

"S-science" she replied

_This stuttering thing could get annoying after a while…but science…_ He loved science in fact that was the only reason he came to school, well other than gym, I mean what guy doesn't like gym? He followed Hinata carefully making sure not to hit her or anyone else for that matter… he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

_Oh _thought Hinata_ why am I always the one stuck with showing the new people around? I'm tired of being someone that helps people only to get ignored or made fun of by that person later…_

"Ok h-here we are" Hinata said as she entered a very large room.

Half of the class had already made it into the room but Gaara noticed that the boys he had seen earlier weren't there.

_Slackers_ he thought.

_**Then again who are you to be calling people slackers; you slack off in almost every subject too**_

_Oh god not you again, I thought I left you in Suna_

_**Nope, you can' get rid of me**_

Suddenly the bell rang and Gaara stopped the argument with his inner self. He noticed everyone else was seated so he took a seat in front of Hinata.

"What are we doing right now anyway?" He turned around and asked Hinata.

"The p-periodic table of elements… we're doing some e-experiments with chemicals too" She answer surprised he would even care, he seemed like the kind of guy that only came to school because someone made him… actually that was HALF true. She was even more surprised by his response.

"Sounds cool, this is a lot better than my old school"

_Wow he might actually be smart…_

Suddenly the science teacher, Anko walked in.

"Ok everyone find a partner we are going to be doing some quick experiments…oh and Naruto and Kiba… TRY NOT TO BLOW ANYTHING UP!"

Gaara looked around he knew no one except Hinata, but he could pretty much guess who Naruto and Kiba were…

"Hey Hinata wanna be my partner?" he asked when she turned to him

"S-sure" she smiled shyly _He's not ignoring me, like every other person I've ever shown around the school… maybe he's not so bad._

So they both grabbed some beakers and made their way to the back of the room where one of the experiments were already set up, and although Anko told them not to blow anything up everyone knew that Naruto and Kiba would. So when they saw a poof of smoke and a loud bang no one wanted to know what happened, but they all crowded around the area just to see who it was that screwed up 1st. Today it was Kiba…


	2. Basketball

Declaimer: No, I do NOT own Naruto, That counts for all chapters of this fic

In case you were wondering:

**Bold- **Inner selves

_Italics_- Thoughts

--------

When no one seemed all that surprised by the incident Gaara turned to Hinata, "Do they do that regularly?"

" W-well, yeah. You get used t-to it after a while" She answered and turned back to the chemical she was pouring, her hands shaking. She was never very good at this stuff. Usually one of her friends did the pouring while she read what they needed and what amount.

When Gaara noticed she was shaking he put his arm around her shoulder and grabbed the vile out of her hand. Hinata blushed.

"You need to be careful or you'll spill it," he said causing her cheeks to redden some more as he poured in the right amount. "What's next?" he asked and turned back to her. She was still blushing but her eyes were now on the book and her head was down making her hair cover her face a little.

_**She's cute**_

_Not. In science. Get lost_

_**You know you think the same thing**_

_Nope_

_**Oh yes you do because I am you**_

_Maybe…but get out now!_

"S-sabaku- kun?" Hinata asked when she noticed he was only half paying attention

"Yeah?" he looked down at the substance in his hand "oh…" he put it away and found the right acid. "And forget about the Sabaku-kun nonsense call me Gaara"

"O-ok" she answered.

And that's pretty much how the morning went, Gaara arguing with his inner self, Hinata showing him around the school, being his partner, and helping him fix his mistakes. So when it came to lunch she just had to ask him…

"D-do you want to eat lunch w-with me and my friends, G-Gaara?"

Gaara looked at her for a moment

_**You know you want to**_

_Fine I'll go_

_**Wow, you're getting nicer**_

_Mean while why don't you take a fricking lunch beak too!_

_**Never mind that…**_

"Sure, Hinata"

"Ok, come on."

She started going through the crowed and he followed her. When they finally got to the table he realized that he recognized almost everybody.

"O-ok, that's Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura. Everyone this is Sabaku no Gaara,"

Gaara looked around… "Why is he sleeping?" he asked pointing to Shikamaru as he sat down.

"Because he just does. He's the smartest one in the school too… and I can't figure out how?" explained the blonde haired Naruto

"Well for one thing he studies at home" mocked Kiba

"So do I!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I don't th-" he was cut off by Gaara

"How did you get the school to let you keep the mutt?" He asked

"Akumaru is not a MUTT!" yelled Kiba

"K-keep your voice down, P-please Kiba" asked Hinata as everyone started to stare at them.

"Akumaru is not a mutt, and I got them to think I needed him, like a therapy dog…"

"Which isn't exactly a lie cause you really could use some therapy" Sakura now butted in.

"Why you!"

Naruto, Ino and Shino all walked over to Gaara at this point.

"Let's go this is going to get nasty…" said Naruto as he started to pull Gaara's shirt, Gaara quickly broke free and grabbed Hinata. These people maybe Hinata's friends but he still didn't know them and so she was coming with him.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"To the gym today it's basketball, boys vs. girls" replied Naruto

When they finally got to the gym Tenten, Sakura and Kiba where already there along with a boy Gaara soon learned was named Sasuke and another named Neji. There was also someone with the biggest eyebrows he'd ever seen; he was Lee. Some other girls where there but he didn't have enough time to ask who they were before he got dragged along with the rest of the guys.

"So …Gaara, you going to play? " asked Neji

"Why not?"

"Ok, then take off your shirt" replied Naruto

"Hu?.. um why?"

"Because Neji's hair is so long he looks like a girl and we don't want the girls to pass to him" Came a voice, Gaara turned around and saw the raven haired boy… Sasuke

"Shut it!" yelled Neji

"It's just easier, now let's go" Kiba finally answered Gaara's question... well sort of.

_God I can't believe I'm doing this… Hinata's here_

_**See you DO like her**_

_Get lost I need to concentrate_

_**On Hinata?**_

_On The GAME!_

_**Sure…**_

As Gaara was taking of his shirt what he didn't see was the blush that was creeping across Hinata's cheeks every time she looked his way.

_He's Hot_ she thought as she watched Gaara take off his shirt _No! Can't think that! Not again… but he's sooooooo cute _she kept saying to herself as her blush got bigger and bigger _HINATA! _She finally made herself snap out of it; _focus._

So they started the game and much to the guys surprise the girls were actually good. Even Hinata! Although she was shy and quiet she was also really fast, probably why she got the ball so many times. As the buzzer rang again Gaara looked up at the score, it was 7 guys 10 girls.


	3. Loosing and Learning

In case you were wondering:

**Bold- **Inner selves

_Italics_- Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time" yelled Sasuke "Ok we need a plan I am NOT about to loose to a couple of girls!"

"Calm down Sasuke we just need a plan.. Neji? Any thoughts?" Naruto asked

"Yeah ok we know they always pass to Hinata, so we need our fastest player to cover her-" Started Neji when he was cut of

"Me!" Sasuke answered and glint in his eyes

" No… Gaara, he's faster then you are"

"What! but I alwa-" Sasuke was cut off

"He can go if he wants" Gaara calmly stated

"No we need to win and you need to cover Hinata" Neji protested as he gave out more orders

_Oh great, there goes my plan_

**_You call that a plan all you said was ... he would take me place…_**

_Shut up! _

_**It's because you like Hinata… **_

_It's cause I don't wanna have to run and make sure she doesn't get the ball_

_**It's casue you wanna-**_

"Gaara you ready?" his inner self was cut off when he saw all the guys in position on the court.

"Yeah" He ran in front of Hinata "Sorry" he whispered

"It's ok, as long as it's not Sasuke…" she answered

"Hu Why?" he asked as the whistle blew

"Tell yeah later" she said as she smiled and ran after the ball

_Wow she's fast_ he thought and followed her

Although Gaara was fast Hinata was faster. Also being so much shorter than Gaara it was hard for him keep up with her. As she darted around the room; passing people, going under their arms.

_God she's good_

**_I wonder if…_**

_Don't EVEN START!_

_**It was just a thought…**_

_Don't give me that! Just stop!_

So through out the game Gaara kept having battles with himself and covered Hinata. While Hinata tried to stay focused on the game even though every once in a while she's look back to make sure Gaara was still there hanging over her. After another period of playing the buzzer went and the guys had won… buy one point!

"Told yeah we'd win!" Cried Naruto as he passed the girls

"Yup can't beat the guys at there own game" added Neji

" Don't be mad, ok" added Sasuke as he winked at them, making Tenten and Hinata turn away and feel like barfing

"You cheated and you know it!" cried Sakura trying to defend her team

"God! We'll beat you tomorrow" Added Ino as the bell rang

"C-come on Gaara, we can't be late for Social! Asuma will k-kill us if we are!" Hinata explained grabbing Gaara's hand and pulling him out of the gym after her to there lockers, while Gaara was still attempting to put on his shirt.

"So what's with Sasuke?" he asked as he grabbed his textbook, pencils ect.

"I-I'll tell you later I promise G-gaara but we really have to go now, come on" she answered as she bolted to a classroom across the hall, he quickly closed his locker and followed her.

As they entered the class he noticed everyone was sitting up straight, not talking… like perfect little angles…

_Ok what's wrong…there are being so good it's creepy _he thought as he sat down, just in time too cause a teacher with a brown beard and a smoke in his mouth walked into the classroom. Turned out Hinata was right Asuma was a strict teacher… but a good one, Gaara actually understood everything in social! But as soon as the class was ended everyone shot out of there including Gaara and Hinata. After two more classes; art and math the day finally ended and Gaara could finally talk to Hinata about Sasuke

"Ok now no more 'I'll tell you later' what's up with Sasuke?" Gaara asked as he packed his bag.

"W-well he always covers me… in EVERY sport we play, soccer, kickball, field hockey…" Hinata started to explain

"Wow... um Hinata, How many sports do you play?"

"Well Neji teaches me a lot of the rules, we play together because... I'm the oldest kid in the family and I have to be THE BEST in EVERYTHING!" She screamed at the end

"Um Hinata… you just went through a whole sentence with out stuttering"

Suddenly Hinata turned a deep shade of red "W-well yeah"_ he's probably tiered of my stuttering that's why he said that! Grrr. Stop. Stuttering._

"So what happened with Sasuke?" Gaara asked again as he started to walk out of the school

"W-well, he covers me in every sport and is always looking at me when he does... and not like looking where I'm going or if I'm getting the ball, he's just starring. It's really, really creepy. I'm scared if I tell anyone they'll laugh…" she finished as she followed Gaara, her head down.

"So why did you tell me?"

"B-because you seemed nice, I t-thought you wouldn't laugh"

"Well I didn't so I guess you where right" he said as he smiled

**_She trusts you, it could start a great relationship_**

_Not again…_

**_You know I'm right this time, remember what Temari says 'trust is what builds a strong friendship'_**

_Exactly FRIENDship_

_**Well you can switch the friend with relation and then it works**_

_AHHHHH get lost!_

Suddenly Gaara noticed Hinata had stopped he looked around and noticed a BIG house, probably 3 times the size of his… if not more.


	4. Making Plans

In case you were wondering:

**Bold- **Inner selves

_Italics_- Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for w-walking me home Gaara" Hinata said as she smiled and started to walk towards the door.

Gaara mentally argued for a second then kissed her on the cheek "you're welcome" he said as he smiled and walked away leaving Hinata the brightest shade of red EVER!

"Are you ok?" asked Neji as Hinata walked into the house

"Y-yeah"

"What happened? You get kissed?" Neji paused for a second and Hinata's heart skipped a beat_ did he see what Gaara did? If he did will he tell Father, if he does he'll never let me go out again! _Hinata mentally prayed that Neji hadn't seen Gaara or he father would kill her.

"Just Kidding" Neji said snickering "You're to good for that you always do what your dad says, you could never deny him"

Hinata's cheeks reddened a bit more and she put her head down as she walked up the stairs to her room and turned on her computer.

**Shyness (Hinata) has just signed in**

Pink'n'Pretty (Sakura): Hey Hinata

Shyness: Hey

DogBoy (Kiba): Oh good you're finally here!

Shyness: Yeah…

Ramen4ever (Naruto): Ok who do you think would win in a wrestling match… Kiba won't admit I'm better.

2Troublesome (Shikamaru): So Hinata I saw you where hanging out with the new guy

Endless-Beauty (Ino): Yeah you where…

Shyness: Kakashi asked me to show him around school so I did…. Nothing more…

Dogboy: Sure rolls eyes

Ramen4ever: I know I'll add him to the convo

2Troublesome: You have his username?

Ramen4ever: Yeah we got to talking during art… Oh and by the way Hinata I think he was drawing you, but he never finished so I can't be sure

**LoverofNoone(Gaara) has signed in**

LoverofNoone: Hey

Ramen4ever: Hey!

2Troublesome: Hi

Loverofnoone: Is that Shikamaru?

DogBoy: Yeah

Loverofnoone: He talks!

Pretty'n'Pink: actually we where surprised too…

Endless-Beauty: He doesn't come on the computer much… but he DOES talk.

Loverofnoone: ok…

Ramen4ever: Where's Hinata?

Shyness: Here… Hey Gaara

Loverofnoone: Hey

Endless-Beauty: So what's up for tomorrow? It's Friday… are we going anywhere?

Pretty'n'Pink: Movies? Mall? Sleepover? Swimming?

Shyness: I think maybe a movie?

DogBoy: Yeah it's my turn to choose!

Ramen4ever: Nothing animal related ok… I'm sick of that!

DogBoy: Fine…

Shyness: Gaara you still here?

Loverofnoone: Yeah

Shyness: You wanna come?

Loverofnoone: I don't wanna bug you guys…

Ramne4ever: It's won't bug us!

Pink'n'Pretty: yeah!

Endless-beauty: Come on

Shyness: Please

Loverofnoone: Wow, fine I'll come

2toublesome: Ok so at the theatre at 3:30 after school?

Loverofnoone: yeah

"Hinata come down for Dinner!" Hinabi, Hinata's sister called

"Coming" she called back

Shyness: I g2g cya tomorrow

**Shyness has signed off**

Sorry that it's a little short this time more to come really soon, Promise ;


	5. Heading out

Hinata's dinner was quiet as usual, she could see her dad boring holes into her as she picked up her rice and ate it as fast as possible while trying to look ladylike. Gaara's dinner on the other hand was a bit different…

"So how's the school?" asked Temari, Gaara's older sister

"Fine"

"I heard you made some knew friends"

"A couple, we're going to the movies tomorrow"

"With the girls… like on a date!" Kankuro, Gaara's brother said

"It's not a date"

"Suuuuuure it's not" said Kankuro as he rolled his eyes

"So what's the girl's name?" asked Temari

" Not.a.date"

"We know it is so spill it!" Kankuro yelled

"Not.A.Date!" Gaara yelled as he stalked upstairs to his room.

"Wow Gaara, one day at school and you already have a date… quite a ladies-man" called Kankuro after him

Temari and Kankuro couldn't quite make out what Gaara yelled next but it involved; Shut up, Kankuro, stupid and not a date.

"Hey Gaara" Cried Naruto as him and Kiba walked up to him after school the next day.

"Hey" He answered back

"Are you ready for the movie?" asked Kiba

"Yeah where's everyone else?" Gaara asked out of pure curiosity

"The Girls are in the bathroom getting ready and taking forever, I might add" stated Naruto

"And Kiba and Shino are meeting us there" Kiba finished as the girls walked out of the washroom, make-up on, hair all done up.

"We're in a DARK movie theatre, why do you have to looks so good?" asked Naruto

Gaara noticed Hinata blush as Sakura started to talk "I'll take that as a complement, we all will. Now lets go!" each of the girls grabbed one of the guys arms and pulled them out of the school. Ino grabbed Shikamaru, and Sakura grabbed Naruto, leaving Hinata to grab Gaara. As soon as she took his hand she started to blush, remembering how Gaara had kissed her on the cheek the other day. While much to Gaara's surprise Gaara had to use all his will power to stop himself from blushing.

_**Awww, you're blushing… that proves it**_

_Please stop I wanna enjoy this_

_**You mean your time with Hinata**_

_I mean the movie... and I can't believe I'm having this conversation… with myself!_

_**Well you are, so it means something**_

_What?_

_**Either you're insane or you like Hinata…**_

_I'm not liking my option here_

**_Well you like one more than the other_** **_and you know I'm right!_**

By the time Gaara had finished his inner argument they had gotten to the theatre, where they noticed Shino and Kiba standing by the movie menu

"So what are our options?" Asked Sakura

"Well we have a chick-flick, 2 horrors, a comedy, an action and a thriller" Stated Shikamaru, looking at all the titles and ratings.

"So what's it going to be dog-boy?" asked Shino as Gaara noticed Akumaru pop out of Kiba's jacket…

"Are dogs even allowed here?" asked Gaara

"No one has ever noticed I take him in here… now to answer your question Bug-boy… either the Horror or the thriller" Answered Kiba as he smirked at the girls who where giving him dirty looks for not picking the chick-flick.

Gaara was the 1st to say anything "I say horror"

"Thriller!" called out the girls

"Horror" came from both Shino and Shikamaru and a "Don't care" came from Naruto… so they decided horror making Kiba very happy. He was looking forward to watching people get their heads blown up.

OK here's the next part I'm really thankful for all the reviews and here's a questions for everyone –

Truth or Dare (for the Fic) Yes or No?

If yes- what dares/ truths?

If no- What can they do at Kiba's house instead?


	6. Closer

So they all bought there tickets, pop corn, candy and various other sugar coated things and entered into the theatre that they would be watching; The Grudge 2. They made there way to the back of the theatre and all the guys noticed the girls get tense.

"Don't worry we'll protect you from anything that might be scary in there" Said Kiba as he snickered with Naruto and Shikamaru.

They received glares from both Ino and Sakura, but Gaara noticed Hinata was still tense. He grabbed her hand and sat her down beside him, she seemed to relax a little. But as soon as the movie started she tensed up again. A few minutes into the movie Hinata squeaked and grabbed onto his arm. As soon as she noticed what she was doing she let go. Focusing on the screen again… much to Gaara's dismay. As he looked at the people sitting beside him he noticed Ino was grabbing on toShikamaru. Naruto and Sakura were taking turns holding onto each other, Gaara couldn't tell what Shino was doing because of the dark theatre and his glasses and Kib seemed to be the most excited of them all. Suddenly Hinata grabbed onto Gaara's arm again and this time he put his arm around her. He felt her relax, she looked up at him and he smiled. Lucky for Gaara his inner self seemed too focused on the movie to bother him and so Gaara could enjoy both the movie and Hinata.

"You should have seen your face!" cried Naruto after the movie

"Look who's talking" replied Sakura, while everyone else snickered

"Hey!" cried Naruto

"So what now?" asked Gaara

"Well it's only 5:30 so we have plenty of time to do… anything" explained Ino

"L-lets get something to eat" said Hinata

"How about the pizza place down the street?" asked Shino

"Yeah!" cried Naruto and Kiba

"Uh… guys where's Shikamaru?" asked Gaara noticing the lazy guy wasn't with them

"Not again!" cried Ino and Sakura as the walked back into the theatre

"I don't know why he even bothers coming with us to the theatre half the time he falls asleep!" cried Naruto as he waited for them to come back out

Gaara looked down at Hinata "Does this happen often?" he asked

"S-sometimes… We think i-it's the dark" replied Hinata blushing

Suddenly Sakura and Ino walked out of the theatre, Shikamaru not far behind

"You guys are too troublesome, I was enjoying myself" Said Shikamaru as he yawned

"We're going to the pizza place… you coming?" asked Kiba

"Yeah" replied Shikamaru as the group started to move

_**I saw you with Hinata during the movie!**_

_You never go away do you!_

_**Nope**_

_Ok so you saw me big deal, she as scared I let her hold on to my arm… big flipping do!_

_**It is a big "flipping do" cause you out your arm around her**_

_Yeah I did, so_

_**So, you like her!**_

_If I agree will you leave?_

_**Maybe…**_

"C-come on Gaara, you're f-falling behind…" said Hinata as she grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him forward

"hn" said Gaara as he followed her, and although Gaara would never admit it to his inner self… the more time he spent with the indigo haired girl the more he grew to like her.

"Ok so one small veggie and one medium pepperoni?... like usual?" asked Kiba

"Sounds good" everyone else replied as the sat down and Kiba walked away to order.

"So Gaara… how do you like the school?" asked Shino as he sat beside the maroon haired boy.

"It's… ok, science and art seem cool, waiting to see what gym is like" he answered

Suddenly everyone started laughing, and Gaara gave a questioning look to Hinata who was sitting across from him. Finally Sakura stopped and had enough air in her lungs to explain.

"Well you remember Lee, from the basketball game?" asked Sakura

_Lee, Lee_

_**The kid with the spandex and bushy eyebrows!**_

_Oh yeah… hey you came in handy for once_

_**Hey! I'm handy lots!**_

"Yeah" replied Gaara

"Well, our Gym teacher's exactly like him!" Sakura explained

Gaara stared at her for a sec "Explain please" he asked

" W-well Gaara there isn't much to explain…. H-he's e-exactly like Lee, but bigger" Explained Hinata

"That's scary"

"Telling him about Gai?" asked Kiba as he sat down with the pizzas.

"Yup" replied Shikamaru as he grabbed a slice of pizza, "and he's taking it better them most would" he added

So for the next couple minutes everyone was either having mini conversation or munching on pizza and much to Gaara's surprise everyone was treating him as if he had know them his entire life. _Like the friends I never had back in Suna_ he told himself. After a while Gaara's phone started ringing and he flipped it open.

"Where are you!" came a voice from the other end, which Gaara knew was Temari

"Eating" replied Gaara

"Well you need to get home now!" she cried

"Why?" he asked quickly getting bored with the convo

"Cause I said so, it's getting late, we're new here and you'll get lost!" she yelled

"I'm with people, not to mention I'm not 5" he calmly told her back

"FINE, but you better get home TONIGHT and you better NOT call me to pick you up" she screamed through the phone loud enough for everyone to here.

"What was that about?" asked Kiba

"Temari, my sister" Gaara explained

"So you have to go?" asked Shino

"Well it seems like you want me to so I'll go" he answered

"Gaara don't go!" cried Hinata a bit too load, she quickly looked at the floor, blushing madly when she noticed

"Fine, I'll stay" he said and sat back down

"Slow down Naruto!" cried Sakura as Naruto grabbed another piece of pizza

Still looking for your opinions;

Truth or Dare (for the Fic) Yes or No?

If yes- what dares/ truths?

If no- What can they do at Kiba's house instead?


	7. A New Game

"Slow down Naruto!" cried Sakura as Naruto grabbed another piece of pizza

"Remind me again why we don't just buy him another pizza?" asked Ino grabbing the last piece of pizza

"Because we're teenagers, we hand out at the mall and movies. Guys need sports stuff, girls need make-up and cloths and Naruto and Kibs keep loosing there school books… "

"Your point?" asked Kiba

"He's saying you're broke" Gaara replied

"And you're not Mr. Samarty pants?" asked Ino and Sakura, Ino looking at Shikamaru and Sakura at Gaara

"No… I'm not… I save money" Gaara replied

"Yup, sure" Naruto said finally finishing his pizza

"Hinata you haven't said anything in a while, you ok?" Asked Sakura

"Hu… oh yeah I-I'm fine Sakura-chan" she replied

"Ok I'm bored let's do something" Shino randomly stated

"Ok… what?" asked Ino

"My house?" asked Gaara

"Sure" was the replie from Ino and Sakura

"Why not" came from Shino

"Troublesome" form Shikamaru

Hinata was the final one to answer "Y-yeah"

_Wow…what come over, me? I never ask people over_

_**Well you never had friends and now you do**_

_Shut up!_

_**And you never had a crush**_

_I said shut up, at least till I get home_

_**Awww our Gaara's growing up to be a big boy that's responsible**_

_WHAT DID I TELL YOU TO DO!_

_**Yeah I'll do that when you admit I'm right**_

_Nope _

_**Fine then I'm staying**_

"Gaara d-do you know where we're going?" asked Hinata looking around

"Yeah it's right down this road" Gaara replied as he kept walking straight until the group got to a big house at the end of the block. Gaara flung the door open and stepped inside.

"I got home one time" He yelled as he kicked his shoes off, watching the other do the same. "Come on" he said walking into the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kiba looking around the kitchen

"Whatever you want" replied Gaara as he grabbed a glass of apple juice

"We know what!" yelled Ino suddenly

Sakura smiled slyly, "Truth or dare"

Hinata went red while, Kiba, Naruto and Gaara looked up

"um…. Sure" came a replie from everyone

"In the Living room," Gaara pointed to a huge room with a big screen TV. Everyone piled into the room and sat down ready to start the game, some a bit more eager then others.

"what are you doing?" came a voice from upstairs and everyone looked up to see a girl with blond hair put up in 4 pony tails

Gaara pointed to Temari then at the group " Temari these are my friends, My friends this is my sister Temari"

"Hi" smiled Temari I'm heading out " keep the house clean, and Kankuro is upstairs sleeping"

"Fine, we'll be 'quiet' enough" smiled Gaara as Temari left the house

"She seems nice" Shikamaru pointed out slaying down in a bean bag

"Ok! I'm first!" yelled Ino, "Kiba! Truth or dare!" she yelled is with such enthusiasm it was unnatural

Kiba sat up and looked around for a sec, truthfully he would rather take a truth ( no pun intened) but since he was going first " dare" he smiled

"Howl" came Ino's simple request, everyone looked at her then at Kiba

"Howl?" he asked

"Yeah like a dog or wolf, I'm sure you do it all the time"

At this Naruto snickered until her was elbowed in the stomach

"I do NOT howl… but I guess I have no choice" Kiba sighed

"Y-you do have a c-choice Kiba, you get one chiken, remember?" stated Hinata

"right…" Kiba thought about it " fine I'll howl" Kiba looked around the room and then bent his head back and let out a, horrible, out of pitch howl, much to everyone's amusment. Especially Gaara's when he heard his brother fall out of bed

"What the hell was that" came a muffled scream from upstairs

"Just a dog" Gaara replied and kept snickering

"Wow kiba nice voice" giggled Sakura

"Shut up" Kiba glared "I'm up next, Sakrua, truth or dare?"

Still laughing Sakura chose dare, not really caring what it was

"Do you like Naruto?" questions Kiba, this shut everyone up.

I'm still looking for a few more truths or dares,

A special thanks to Mighty Dragon, I'll be using most if not all your suggestions

Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	8. Revealing

Recap:

Still laughing Sakura chose dare, not really caring what it was

"Do you like Naruto?" questions Kiba, this shut everyone up 

Continuing on:

Sakura turned to the knuckle headed ninja beside her, she paused, and pause and slowly a pinkish stripe appeared along her face

" Ha!" Kiba yelled and Sakura turned red

"We'll take that as a yes billboard brow" Ino laughed, hardly able to keep her wits

Sakura smiled a little and then picked her 'victim' "Time to pick on the boys again" she said and turned to Shikamau " lazy-ass truth or dare?"

Shikamaru glanced up _Kiba choose dare_ he thought, _and Gaara probably will too, I'm not going to be the odd one out _"Dare" he sighed, adding troublesome under his breath.

"Ok…" Sakura turned to her friends for ideas, suddenly she got one "I dare you not to fall asleep in school for one week." A few gasps came from the group… ok one, from Naruto.

"You people are so troublesome" he sighed " fine I accept" Shiakamru wasn't about to be called a coward, " now what am I going to do in class, what a drag" Shikamaru paused " Hinata-chan truth or dare?"

"T-truth" Came Hinata's reply, she wasn't about to take a dare… just yet

"Is there someone you like, here?" He asked in a bored tone, everyone knew Hinata liked Naruto

The first thought that came to Hinata's mind was _Naruto_, she had liked Naruto since 5th grade… but now a second name flashed across her mind _Gaara, Do I like him too…_ Hinata looked around everyone was waiting for her answer… _maybe, just a little_

"Yes" came her simple reply and without a stutter.

A smile came from most of the group and Hinata grinned back "O-ok" her stuttering came back "G-Gaara?" she paused, "Truth or D-dare?"

"Truth," sighed Gaara, he was in no way getting involved in a dare… yet

"um…." Hinata paused again " What do y-you subject do y-you like best in s-school?"

Gaara paused and thought, _Science, gym and art… but what best?... Ok science, definetly science_ "Science" he smiled.

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru turned to Gaara and each raised one eyebrow "Science?" smirked Kiba "why on earth woul-" He was cut off

"Us too" Shikamaru informed him

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled his sheepish grin" blowing stuff up rules!" he high fived Kiba and everyone burst into laughter. " So who's next?"

"Naruto" Gaara smiled slyly.

"Dare"

"Ok" Gaara paused, he already knew what he was going to make Naruto do. " Run outside my brother's window in your underwear" Just because Gaara didn't want to be part of a dare doesn't mean he didn't know how to make someone do one.

"Outside.. in … my underwear" Naruto's face looked different… he looked scared, wierded out and freaked all at the same time

"You can chicken" teased Kiba

" No WAY, I never give up" Cried Naruto and started stripping

" Not here" Cried Gaara covering his eye's, "down the hall to your left, the door is at the end of the hallway"

"This… Shall be interesting" smirked Ino and waited to see what would happen

I'm either having one more full page of truth or dare or just like ¼ of a page of truth or dare, so you decide

Sorry about the short chapter, it was a busy week, more will be coming next week.


	9. Continuing the game

Recap:

Naruto" Gaara smiled slyly.

"Dare"

"Ok" Gaara paused, he already knew what he was going to make Naruto do. " Run outside my brother's window in your underwear" Just because Gaara didn't want to be part of a dare doesn't mean he didn't know how to make someone do one.

Continuing on:

The group heard the back door of Gaara's house open and everyone rushed to a window to see what would happen, it was getting dark outside but they could still clearly see Naruto running around outside… in his underwear.

"This needs to be a little more interesting" sighed Gaara " Hey Kankuro, lookyou're your window!" he yelled upstairs

"Why the heck would I want to- WOAH! GAARA WHO THE #$ IS OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!" cried Kankuros from upstairs when he got to the window but he got no reply because the group of people down stairs were all too busy laughing.

Finally Naruto came back inside slightly frozen and annoyed… but in one piece, He noticed everyone was on the ground laughing he quickly ran into the bathroom and changed coming out to see everyone back to normal.

"Nice underwear Naruto" smirked Ino " were those teddy bears and Ramen bowls on it?" she asked Slyly

"Laugh all you want! But I got through that dare and now it's my turn!" he grinned "but Gaara I think your brother may want to kill me after that" Naruto added. " ANYWAYS… I choose Ino! Truth or dare"

Ino was fully ready for Naruto to come at her " Dare" she responded quickly " what's that worst you can do? After what you've had to do"

Naruto's Smile grew huge, he had been waiting for this for a long time, he turned over to Shikamaru then back to Ino, " kiss the lazy-ass" he said pointing to Shikamaru.

The room went silent and everyone turned to Ino who's face had gone red, if you looked over at Shikamaru's face you would have seen his go slightly red too but no one was currently paying attention to him.

"Come on Ino, you know you wannnt" to Kiba teased, making the word as long as possible

"Yeah Ino-pig just go and kiss him" Sakura added to the pressure

"GAH FINE!" she cried and moved toward Shikamaru

_This is getting pretty good_ thought Gaara

_**I bet you wish that was Hinata and you**_

_You were gone for so long, couldn't you stay gone!_

_**Nope you know me… I come when I have to**_

_Well you don't have to so leave_

_**Sorry, when you start thinking I come back**_

_I'm constantly thinking you moron, it's how my body works_

_**Exactly, that means I'm never going to leave**_

_Good lord, just shoot me now_

Gaara snapped out of his rant in time to see Ino lean over slowly and kiss Shikamaru, who didn't seem to resist it, instead he seemed to enjoy it. After a few seconds of kissing the lazy-ass Ino broke off, face as red as ever, she quickly backed away into her spot beside Sakura. Shiakamaru just sat there like nothing had happened but a small smile could have been seen at the corner of his face.

"There happy?" she asked and then looked around for her next victim "Shino's turn now!"

Shino looked up from his bugs "yes" he sighed, "I choose truth," Shino wasn't about to go through anything humiliating like Naruto and Ino.

"hmmmm" Ino thought out loud, she had really been hoping that Shino would choose dare but oh well she's work with what she had "Ok… why do you like bugs so much?" she finally questioned. Most of the group turned to Ino and gave her strange, confused and annoyed looks. Like is that the best you could think of?

"What?" Ino asked " I've always wondered that!" the rest of the group sighed but just left it at that.

"Well…" began Shino " they are large in numbers yet small, they can move around undetected and do things ninja's or dogs" he looked over at Kiba " would not be able to do. They also make excellent companions, and are kind, understanding and beautiful creatures"

"I would agree with you…" began Naruto, "Until the last part! Come on man what's with you?!" Shino shot Naruto and evil look and bugs slowly started to crawl up Naruto's arm. "AHHH! I take it back! I take it back!" he screamed

"I rest my case" Shino said then turned toward Kiba, "your turn again"

Kiba sighed "Dare" he said without thinking " No w-wait I mean truth!"

"Too late!" cried Ino, she wanted to see if Shino was any good at this game, he had been quiet for over half of it "you have to do the dare now!"

Gaara snickered beside the dog-boy only to receive a dirty look from Kiba and a clever look from Shino. Well ok what woud have been a clever look if his glasses weren't hiding his eye's.

"I wouldn't be laughing" he warned "I'm daring him to ballroom dance with you."

Gaara's face became blank "you want me to ballroom dance with Mr. Mutt over here!?" he questioned.

"Not a Mutt!" cried Kiba

"um.. yeah pretty much" sighed Shino

"We'll I'm not chickening, lets go" Kiba said getting up

Gaara sighed and got up beside Kiba, they looked at each other and moved closer…

"oh for crying out loud" cried Sakura, "you put your hand on his shoulder" she said to Gaara, "and then take his other hand in your hand, Then you put your hand on his waist!" she yelled at Kiba

"I feel so violated right now," Gaara wined as the 2 started to dance… well attempt to dance.

_**Well he's no Hinata**_

_Well he's not a girl!_

_**Hey, hey ease up I'm just stating the obviouse**_

_Is it obvious I want to kill you_

_**Well NOW it is, not like you can**_

_Well if I kill myself…_

_**Now lets not get hasty**_

_Now lets get lost_

After about 5 minutes of attempted dance and many, many laughs from the audience the two performers were allowed to sit down. Gaara sat down with a very annoyed look on his face, never again was he going to do that! Yet his face seemed to lighten up a bit when he noticed that Hinata was smiling and laughing from his… er, performance.

"Oh My God, we never speak of this to Anyone!" sighed Kiba

"Sure…" everyone replied but in their head they were already thinking of what they could have done with pictures

"Yeah! Anyways… Hinata, Truth or dare?

"T-truth" she stuttered and waited for the question

"Who do you like?" he asked without hesitation, everyone knew it was someone in the room and they had a pretty good idea it was Naruto… but just to be on the safe side. Oh that and he couldn't think of anything better

_Here we go again_ though Hinata,_ Naruto right? it's Naruto… but what about Gaara… the new kid that didn't ignore her, Gaara or Naruto , Naruto or Gaara._ The names flashed in Hinata's head until finally she got it. "I-I like-" She was suddenly cut off by a loud thumping coming down the stairs.

The group turned to see a tall boy. Wearing all black with a hat that looked like kitten ears. His brown hair could just be seen poking through, he seemed only half awake but when he got into the living room his eye's seemed to widen more. He looked from Kiba and Akumaru to Naruto to Gaara and then to the girls and Shikamaru. He did this a few times until he was sure.

"Gaara…" he started " Is that the guy that was running out side my window in his underwear?" asked Seriously and without waiting for a response he went on " And why is there a dog in the house!?"

Gaara could slowly tell that Kankuro was about to snap. " I think it might be time for you guys to head out" he motioned to the door, the group didn't hesitate and quickly grabbed their things, put on their shoes and were by the door. Before they left they each yelled a good-bye to Gaara and thanked him for the nice game.

Once everyone had left Kankuro calmed down and looked at his younger brother. "you keep your mouth shut, I keep my mouth shut and everything that happened today stays in this house… because I just don't want to know" he finished before heading back upstairs. Leaving Gaara smiling in the living room, it had been an… interesting, night to say the least.

GAH I'm so sorry for not updating for what has it been… a month? I'm so sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses, if you do ask for them in your review. So here's the next chapter, I tried to make it a little longer. If it takes my this long to update next time PLEASE SOMEONE just send my a message saying get your ass to the computer and write the next chapter of your story…


	10. Strange Encounter

LoverofNoone (Gaara): has sighned in

Ramen4ever (Naruto): Hey Gaara!

Dogboy (Kiba): Hey Mr. Dare

2Troublesome (Shikamaru): Hi

LoverofNoone: Hey guys, how're you?

Pink'n'Pretty (Sakura): Scarred for life

Shyness (hinata): lol, Friday was fun Gaara

Ramen4ever: Speak for yourself! I think Gaara's brother wants to kill me!

Mr.Bug (Shino): ANYONE would want to kill you after seeing you in your underwear

Endless-Beauty (Ino): Except maybe Sakura

Pink'n'pretty: Shut it Ino-pig!

LoverofNoone: Lol, yeah ok it was an eventful night

Shyness: Yeah, are you guys done your homework?

2Troublesome: I have none

Ramen4ever: THAT'S CAUSE YOU SUCK! AND NO I'M NOT DONE!

Dogboy: What's with the caps? I'm not done either

Mr. Bug: I'm getting there

Endless-Beauty: Has anyone even started?

LoverofNoone: I'm done

Shyness: Me too

Pink'n'Pretty: It's not like it's a lot

2Troublesome: except for the essay on poetry

Shyness: and the 3 Math sheets

LoverofNoone: and didn't Anko give Kiba and Naruto extra work in Science

Endless-Beauty: Gah! I got to get started!

Pink'n'Pretty: Me too!

Dogboy: I have to find that extra work!

Ramen4ever: CYA THIS IS GOING TO TAKE A WHILE!

**Endless-Beauty has signed off**

**Pink'n'Pretty has signed off**

**Dogboy has signed off**

**Ramen4ever has signed off**

**Mr. Bug has signed off**

LoverofNoone: Do you think they'll figure out we made that up?

Shyness: Naruto and Kiba won't, lol

2Troublesome: None of them will, good job, cya guys tomorrow at school.

**LoverofNoone has signed off**

Gaara snickered as he got off the computer and headed for the door to his room. Making his way downstairs he made his way out the back door for a walk. "Wow, I should play truth or dare more often" he thought out loud. He sauntered down to the park were he could easily climb up the trees. He lifted one hand about the other and quickly climbed to the top. Gaara had learned how to climb while in Suna. Although tree's were scarce he had often run from people and climbed abandoned homes in search of his own place. As He stared over the park he heard a rustle coming from the leaves he turned to see a raven haired boy beneath him.

_Sas.. Sees… Soos, what is his name!_ though Gaara remembering the boy form the basketball game earlier that week.

_**Sasuke!**_

_Oh thanks, you came in handy again_

**_I told you I do, dumb-ass_**

_And there you go blowing it!_

_**Well sorry Mr. Sensitive  
**Gah, just shut it!_

Gaara jumped down form the tree and landed n the other side, coming out from behind the tree he appeared a few steps in front of him. Turning to go the opposite way he suddenly heard Sasuke's voice

"You're Gaara right?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" Gaara questioned in return

"You play basketball well, and you're really fast, you should come join the track team" he replied adding a small smirk

"Really? And when are the tryouts for track?" He asked Slyly

"Thursday morning, most of the guys try out but only about 5 make the team, you have a pretty good chance"

"Well I guess I'll look into that… thanks" "See you tomorrow then, we're playing soccer against the girls"

"Ok, bye" Gaara turned and started to walk home suddenly he remeberd what Hinata had told him _"he always looking at me when he does... and not like looking where I'm going or if I'm getting the ball, he's just starring. It's really, really creepy." _

_**Watch your back with that guy, he could be moving in on your girl**_

_See I would be worried… if I had a girl!_

_**You know you I mean!**_

_No idea_

_**Shy girl, indigo hair**_

_Who?_

_**Stutters a lot**_

_Can't seem to remember her_

_**HINATA!**_

_Name doesn't ring a bell_

_**GAH I give up**_

_I win_

Gaara smiled and headed home for dinner, one defeat had been a success.

Well here's the next chapter, and it's time for another vote Conflit between Gaara and Sasuke or no conflict? And should the conflict be over Hinata or something completely different?

Special thanks to vVvVxxCeiliaTheFreakxxVvVv and kunaininja for telling me to get my ass on the computer and type the next chapter.


	11. Laughing fits

Recap( although not many need it):

"You play basketball well, and you're really fast, you should come join the track team" Sasuke replied adding a small smirk

"Really? And when are the tryouts for track?" Gaara asked Slyly

"Thursday morning, most of the guys try out but only about 5 make the team, you have a pretty good chance" 

---

Hinata made her way to school like she normally did yet today her steps were a bit faster than usual, she was eager to get to school and see Gaara. She also wanted to see how their little prank had turned out. As she began to see the school she noticed Shikamaru sauntering down the road she ran to catch up with him.

"Y-you're never early, Shikamaru!" she stated

"Well my mom kicked me out today, she decide that I had been late one too many times and she was going to make me leave extra early to make sure I got there on time" He gave his explanation and took a deep break

Hinata laughed "That's t-the most I've h-heard you say in a while"

Shikamaru just smiled as the two of them got to the school. Gaara was easy enough to spot. His red hair stood out among everyone else's. The two made there way towards Gaara, who was staring at the track field. As the got closer, Shino and Kiba also popped up behind them.

"Hi!" Kiba cried making Hinata jump

"S-so how was the homework?" she laughed after realizing it was Kiba

"I couldn't find that assignment! And I forgot my math! I'm never going to finish! I just made a whole bunch of stuff up for science maybe Anko will buy it?" he questioned

"I'm sure she will" Came Gaara's voice as he say the group, his voice emotionless yet his eye's seemed to laugh

"Why were you checking out the track?" Shina asked glancing at the field

"Sasuke said they were having tryouts on Thursday, he said I had a chance at making the team" Gaara explained, noticing Hinata flinch at the mention of Sasuke's name

"Sasuke was inviting you to join track?" Came a girly voice from behind them as Ino popped up

"Yeah… why?" cam Gaara's reply

"Because Sasuke never invites anyone onto a team unless he wants to prove something" Kiba stated

The conversation was cut short as Sakura and Naruto burst into the group " OK SOMEONE HELP US WITH THE HOMEWORK!" the both cried in union

" Yeah I couldn't find that math pages either" Ino added

Gaara, Hinata and Shikamaru just burst into laughter as the bell rang. Getting them strang looks from all of their friends. As they made their way up t their lockers Hinta turned to Gaara.

"W-well you know your way to y-your classes, you don't need m-me to show you around anymore do y-you?" she asked with a tint of sadness in her voice

"I don't mind if you do…" he smiled slyly

_**Cause you like her**_

_OMG here we go again_

_**Cause you love her**_

_Not now_

_**You wanna hold her**_

_Go away_

_**You want to kiss her**_

_I give up I though I won_

_**Nah I gave you a false sense of security**_

_DAMN, DAMN, DAMN _

"G-gaara, come one w-we'll be late for Social" hinata stuttered

This got Gaara's attention he grapped his books slammed his locker shut and picked up the pace as the headed to the social room. They sat down beside Naruto and Shino just as Asuma walked in. The morning went by relatively quick Social, Science… Naruto and Kiba both ran up to Anko and handed her a paper on various scientific things and said sorry for forgetting the real assignment. This getting them a strange look form the rest of the class and Hinata, Shikamaru and Gaara tried not to laugh with no success. After Science came gym and then lunch.

"Finally!" cried Ino as she sat down "Did you know were didn't have any math for homework?!" she stated biting into her sandwich

"Yeah" added Shino and Sakura!

Gaara, Hinata and Shikamaru ate quickly and quietly

"So we heading out for Soccer?" asked Naruto when they were done eating

"Hell yes! We are!" Came a cry from most of the group and they made their way outside and split into the boy girl teams.

Hey look another chapter?! Happy April Fools… I swear I think I was on crack when I wrote this thing… the whole Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru laughing in like every pharagraph… but yeah

Oh and remember to vote

Conflict between Sasuke and Gaara? Over Hinata or something out?

I need more votes before I write the next chapter


	12. Decisions

Recap(You probably need it cause I'm such a horrible person):

"So we heading out for Soccer?" asked Naruto when they were done eating

"Hell yes! We are!" Came a cry from most of the group and they made their way outside and split into the boy girl teams.

---

The game started out pretty normally. Ball flying from one side of the field to the next but sadly the guys had a better goalie and by the 2nd half of the game guys were in the lead, 2:0.

"Time!" cried Ino and the girls all huddled up, " ok here's the deal" she began " I'm stating with the ball, passing to Tenten and then I want Tenten to pass to Hinata, Hinata I want you to just run!"

Sakura then came in and started to help "Kin and I will stay back and protect the net at all costs"

"OK!" cried all the girls and they broke apart into their positions. Ino started with the ball and in a matter of minutes their plan had worked. They were tied 2:2 now came the big challenge, yet the girls weren't worried. Guys being guys had not caught on to their strategy and in the last 10 minutes the game was won 2:4.

"HA!" cried Ino as the guys walked by, putting their shirts back on "Told you we'd win!"

The guys just sulked away admitting defeat and to embarrassed to do anything about it.

As the guys were sulking away Gaara caught up to Sasuke who was trying to get some of the girls attention, yet again.

"I'm taking your advice" he started "about trying out for track, anything I need to know?"

If the other were right about Sasuke wanting to prove something, then Gaara was just going to have to prove him wrong.

Sasuke turned around " yeah I would suggest bringing comfortable running shoes."

Well if that wasn't obvious

And useless, come on give us something we can use!

"Oh and Gai's the coach" Sasuke Added

THAT"S useful

Hell yeah, bring a pair of glasses for that smile

"Thanks" smirked Gaara as he headed back to the group as the bell rang.

As school ended the big group walked out of the building, with backpack that looked like they were going to burst.

"Ok ay anyone know what's for homework, OTHER thank Gaara, lazzy-ass and Hinata?" asked Naruto giving them a dirty-ish look "I can't believe I did all that extra work"

"I can't believe you fell for it" Gaara laughed

"Hey I told you they wouldn't figure it out" Sighed Shikamaru

"But how could you Hinata! Of all people!" Asked Sakura

"W-well i-it was pretty funny" she smiled

Cutting off subject Shino looked toward Gaara, " so are you going out for track?"

"Yeah" replied Gaara "I decided to take Sasuke's Chal- I mean invitation"

"Sasuke invited you to join track?" Sakura questioned

"Yeah and I know he wants competition…. But I can handle myself… I've had plenty of practice" he smirked thinking of Suna again.

"anyways, see-you guys later" Kida said turning of to his house

"Bye" everyone cried and they repeated the same routine 4 or 5 more times until it was just Gaara and Hinata walking.

"well bye bye" Said Gaara as he turned toward his house

"G-Gaara!" cried Hinta suddenly

Gaara turned, "yeah?"

"Be careful with Sasuke… okay?" She gave him a worried look

"okay" smiled Gaara " did you notive that you said that without stuttering" he mentioned as he turned

Hinata turned bright red and turned away quickening her pace as she got to her house.

Gaara got to his house and opened the door. Making his way to the kitchen were he grabbed an apple and went and sat down to watch some T.V. About five minutes into his show he heard the door open and saw Temari's blonde hair.

"Hey" she cried "is Pizza okay for dinner?" she asked

"Yeah!" yelled Gaara as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. He sat down by the table and looked over at Temari "what would you say if I tried out for the track team?" he questioned

"That sound pretty cool" Temari smiled "what for?"

"Just something to do after school"

"Or maybe you want to impress someone" came Kankuro's voice, Temari and Gaara turned around

"You have GOT to spot doing that silent cat thing" yelled Gaara "It's creeping me out… and who would I try to impress?"

"One of the freaks that was here yesterday… I mean you have to be a freak to-" Kankuro was cut off by a glare from Gaara "er- right… you have to be a freak to hang out with a freak like you" Kankuro grabbed a glass of milk and left.

Temari turned" I don't even want to know" she said and grabbed the phone to order the pizza.

Okay I know I know it's been like what four months since I updated.. But I have good reason, School, Exams, and I got a dog that I need to train by myself. And so before you through rotten fruit at me, I gave you a longer chapter this time and it's summer so their will be plenty more chapters.

Special thanks to all who voted and told me to get my A to the computer

Oh and remember to vote

Conflict between Sasuke and Gaara? Over Hinata or something else?


	13. Kicking Butt

Recap(You probably need it cause I'm such a horrible person again . ):

"Yeah!" yelled Gaara as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. He sat down by the table and looked over at Temari "what would you say if I tried out for the track team?" he questioned

"That sound pretty cool" Temari smiled "what for?"

"Just something to do after school"

"Or maybe you want to impress someone" came Kankuro's voice, Temari and Gaara turned around

---

Gaara waited paciently for Thursday to finally come, when it did he grabbed his running shoes and cloths, and set out extra early, grumbling the entire time.

_Why so early_

_**So none of the girls come watch you after school**_

_Okay three days without you and you're already back_

_**I took a long lunch**_

_For three days!?_

_**Missed me didn't you?**_

_Actually no.. I was hoping you'd take a longer one_

_**Awe shut up, you know there is only one reason you're doing this**_

_Yeah to beat Sasuke's ass_

_**And**_

_And what?_

_**No to impress a certain girl**_

_And here we go again_

The conversation with himself took Gaara all the way to school where she noticed Sasuke already getting ready. Trying to act friendly he sat down beside him after he ahd finished changing.

"so who's who?" he asked trying to strike up a conversation

Sasuke turned towards him " That would be Neji. He usually gets on the team. Then you already know Lee. He only gets on cause he impersonates Gai. Then there's…" Sasuke went over every guy and his background and chances of getting on the team. "and that brings us to us two" he smirked

"Yeah" Gaara smirked back

Suddenly a voice broke the almost silent morning "Good morning youthful althleates!"

Gaara cringed at the sound. He was prepared to suffer with Gai but he still hated the thought of it.

"Lets warm up with a nice 10 laps around the field!" he smiled

A groan was let out of everyone's mouth except for Lee who cried "Why not 15!"

Luckily Gai missed this and let out another yell and blinding smile "Attitude effects if you make the team!" About half the team became happier and everyone started to run.

After their gruelling warm up, the students had to do sprints, stretches, hurtle jumping and a variety of other things till they were all sweating puddles on the ground. Except of course, for Lee. Who wanted to keep going for another 10 lap cool down, to which Gai agreed was an excellent idea and then forced the students to do the cool down.

Garra noticed that what Sasuke was true, much to his surprise. Neji was a fast runner who said it was his destiny to be on the track team. Lee was fast, yet he probably only got on the team cause of his 'youthfulness'. Sasuke was also fast and Gaara let him barley beat him to the end of every tryout. Except in the last tryout, the 3 lap sprint (Gai had wild ideas) in which Gaara ran past Sasuke quickly and beat him by about 2 meters. From the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke's death glare but as soon as he turned Sasuke gave him a slap on the back.

"Good Job" He almost growled

After the near death tryout Gaara was too tiered to even talk in class. He kept quite till lunch at which point everyone's questions drove him insane.

"Did you make it?"

"Who else was there?"

"How many times did you beat Sasuke?"

"How many laps did you run?"

"Do you think I would have a chance?"

Gaara finally put his arm up and fiercely said "I will only say this once. The 1st cuts will be posted tomorrow, after which there will be another tryout. Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Choji,…..,……, and a couple others were there. I beat Sasuke at the time when it counted. We ran over 30 laps! And NO! Naruto you would not have a chance!" Gaara finished and then added " Neither would you Kiba.." When he saw Kiba was about to laugh at Naruto. This shut him up.

The table burst out laughing and started up chatting about what Gaara said as Gaara ate some more lunch. Suddenly he paused.

"Although I'll tell you, that Neji guy seems like a jerk… or a gullible fool… destiny" Gaara gave a small laugh

"You know Neji is H-" Naruto started but was cut off by what seemed like Hinata giving him a kick but he shook it off.

The rest of the day went by normal. Gaara was still in pain when he got home but he didn't show it. He smiled at Temari and gave Kankuro a punch in the stomach when he tried to make a smart remark. He then went up the computer in his room and turned it on only to find Hinata was the only one on.

**LoverofNoone has signed on.**

LoverofNoone: Hey

Shyness: Hey, how're you?

LoverofNoone: Pretty good. My body's still in pain from the practice this morning

Shyness: Are you okay though?

LoverofNoone: Yeah I would be more worried about guys like Choji or even Sasuke… they aren't as strong as the seem

Shyness: Really? Sasuke seems pretty tough

LoverofNoone: Nah at the end of practice he was complaining about the pain as much as everyone else if not more. Then again if he wasn't I would be scared

Shyness: lol, you got a point

LoverofNoone: Yeah only one person didn't complain and I'm already scared of him

Shyness: Lee?

LoverofNoone: Lee, lol

LoverofNoone: So don't worry about Sasuke okay.

Shyness: Yeah

Shyness: Thanks

LoverofNoone: No problem, friends help each other out right?

Shyness: Yeah

**Shyness has signed off**

Gaara got off the computer and hit his homework. He wasn't ten minutes in before his inner self came back.

_**Hey weren't you just a sweetheart**_

_Homework_

_**I mean the whole friends thing**_

_HomeWORK_

_**Or maybe it wasn't sweet, sending her into a false sense of friendship**_

_HOMEWORK… besides it wasn't false_

_**Oh I'm sure**_

_Can you come back another time, I dunno like never!_

_**And where would that leave you!**_

_With a mind…_

_**NO! Like the forty Year old Virgin**_

_Hey… What makes you say that_

_**The fact that you act like him**_

_Act like him! I'm talking to a voice inside my head! _

_I'm past the 40 year old Virgin…I'm at Stranger than Fiction!_

_**Hey I liked that movie**_

_My point exactly…_

_**Look all I'm saying is make your move before Sasuke does**_

_Sasuke doesn't have any moves_

_**Although that may be true**_

_Yes…_

_**Neither do you**_

"GAH" Gaara screamed out loud and started pulling at his hair as to get inside into the voice inside his head.

He suddenly feel off the side of his bed on which he had been attempting to do his homework and got a lout scream from Temari asking what was wrong.

The next day a big group of boys was surrounding the bulletin board outside the school when Gaara and his friends got to school.

"You going to go check it out?" Asked Shino as Naruto and Kiba tried to look through the crowed

"He doesn't have to" Came Sasuke's voice. The groupd turned to see him standing behind them "He's fast and good. He doesn't have to worry," Sasuke gave them a smirk "see you tomorrow morning"

The group had to hold Naruto back as he tried to go pound Sasuke into the sidewalk after he left.

"What's the problem?" Asked Gaara " He wasn't mean that time…"

"But he's mean every-oof- every other time he's here" Naruto explained as Sakura punched him in the stomach to calm him down "You can't let up an opportunity to pound him"

Gaara gave a small laugh at Naruto's tough guy act and then waved over Shikamaru and Hinata and the group went in to the school together.

"So d-did you make t-the cut?" Asked Hinata as they were in science watching the effect flame had on certain things, melting, burning, boiling ect.

"Yeah I did. The second tryout is tomorrow morning at 7" Gaara explained as he burnder a piece of cotton fabric. He then started to count down " 5,4,3,2,1"

"BOOM"

Came a blast from the back of the classroom. Everyone gave a kind of shrug and kept going on with their work. In the past week or two Gaara had pretty much gotten the hang of the school. Keep to your table in the lunch room, don't complain in gym, be on time in social and stay away from Kiba and Naruto in Science.

"T-that's good G-garra" Hinata smiled "Who d-do you s-suppose it was today?" she then asked gesturing to the explosion Naruto and Kiba had made.

" I'm betting on Naruto… I wouldn't trust him with fire if my life depended on it?" he smiled " why do you suppose Anko keeps them together?' He then asked

"P-probably t-to have less of a mess" she laughed

--------

I'm not going to even give you an excuse I just forgot and was lazy and didn't write any more chapters… here's a chapter that I hope was a bit longer and got you interested in the story yet again… and made me seem like a less horrid person . 


	14. REVIEWS New Chap Read!

LISTEN UP.

So here is the deal, it's been a few… YEARS, since I updated this, or really even thought about it. Lately though I kind of got back into naruto ( kind of, not as big a fan as I was before, sadly ).

I really did like this story though, and I got a lot of reviews and still do get reviews and faves on it….

Here's the thing though, it's bad. It's really badly written, yet I want to continue it. If I do I will rewrite the first… 14 chapters, tweaking here and there and fixing mistakes.

Will you read it if I do that? And if I do, what are some things that MUST stay the same.

Please let me know… no reviews, probably no continuation


	15. Hell Time With Gai

Recap:

The next day a big group of boys was surrounding the bulletin board outside the school when Gaara and his friends got to school.

"You going to go check it out?" Asked Shino as Naruto and Kiba tried to look through the crowed

"He doesn't have to" Came Sasuke's voice. The group turned to see him standing behind them "He's fast and good. He doesn't have to worry," Sasuke gave them a smirk "see you tomorrow morning"

------

Rolling over and slamming his hand down on the alarm clock, Gaara laid in bed for a few moments trying to figure out why on earth it had been set for 6 in the morning instead of the usual 7:30. That was until he remembered that today was his second, of many, 'Hell- time with Gai!' mornings.

"Awwwe shit." He muttered under his breath, since he had decided that if he didn't say things in his mind maybe his inner self wouldn't but in.

The maroon haired teenager sluggishly made his way into the shower and then turned on the hot water, letting it flow over him in an attempt to wake him up. Thirty minutes later with a backpack over his shoulder and toast and a bottle of water in hand he was on his way to the school field.

_Okay, time to beat Sasuke's ass. _

**Hell yeah! Go Gaara, Go, Go, Go Gaara!**

_7 in the morning… really?_

**Go Gaara, Go Gaara. I'm like a personal cheerleader. Go Gaara**

_Go die now, Go die now._

**No that'll be your job after Gai.**

_What happened to Cheerleader? That's in no way cheerful_

**Don't need to be one anymore, you've got a real one **

Now had Gaara been any more crazy than he already was at the moment he would have asked himself what on earth he was talking about. Yet he held on to what was left of his sanity and instead looked around. Yet again his thoughts had taken him all the way to the school and he could see most of the guys down on the track already. What interested him more though was the fact that alone in the bleachers, despite the early morning, sat one indigo haired girl. Smiling despite himself Gaara went down to change and do a bit of a stretch.

" Look who's finally here. I thought you might have been too sore from the last time" Gaara recognized Sasuke's voice instantly.

"I'm not even late. I've still got a good 5 minutes", Gaara explained leaning up against the wall beside Sasuke.

"Yeah, but with Gai, the earlier the better."

"He's not ever here."

"You never know, that guy just comes out of anywhere"

The two boys stood in silence for a moment as the rest of the group came onto the field.

**He knows you're a threat you know.**

_Yup_

**He's going to try to beat you on the details**

_Yup_

**You're agreeing with me…**

_I know, it's scaring me too. Now shut up._

**Hey! Way to ruin a nice father- son moment.**

_How are you a father? Or a son?_

**Well it sounded better than saying a nice 'inner-self- outer-self moment'**

_We had no moment. Except the one where I told you to shut up!_

His inner self, for whatever reason, decided to listen to him for once and didn't say another word. Yet as soon as Gai got to the group Gaara regretted getting up that morning. They started with not a 10 lap warm up today, but 14 laps. (Even though Gai explained that 13 would be plenty but it was a cursed number and would bring down their youthfulness so they were just going to half to do one better). At that point they lost 2 or 3 people, who refused to run that much and then lost another 2 doing the actual warm up. It was no wonder the track team only consisted of 5 or 6 people.

They then went on to jumping hurtles, which was a great relief to most, until Gai decided it was too easy and he raised the bars, just a little (at least was what he said). They had then gotten to a height that was a challenge for even Sasuke and Gaara, and plenty of people just ended up on the ground, face first, including Neji. Although no one dared to laugh then. That of course, wasn't the end of the tryout. Despite the pain and general nonsense that was seen in the tryout the Suna teen was giving it his all. He was determined to beat Sasuke, and unlike the last time, once would not be enough.

**Though only reason you're beating him is 'cause you have luck on your side you know.**

_Beating him once is luck, beating him every time is skill. And he knows it._

**No, I mean you have a lucky charm**

_You're in no way lucky, or charming_

**I meant Hinata**

_Why can't you drop this?_

**Cause I saw you looking up at her, ALL the time**

_Where do you even come up with this lucky charm stuff?_

**Oh so you don't deny it! You have been looking. Oh and Tv.**

_You watch the same TV as me and I don't wat-_

**DON'T question my ways!**

…

**I Win.**

As the practice finally ended, with blood, sweat and tears upon tears upon… tears. Gaara used what was left of his will to look up at the bleachers one more time. This time though he saw no one sitting there, much to his dismay. He did though, notice that it was 8: 35 and he had 10 minutes to get to class. It was social, but if he tried to run… he might collapse ,he decided and so he took the risk of being late.

"I have NO, interest in why you are late Mr. Sabuku. If you cannot find a way to manage school and extracurriculars then you should drop the latter of the two and be on time for my class. I will expect an essay about the similarities and differences of Suna and Konoha Thursday morning."

"The torture doesn't end," Gaara mumbled under his breath as he took a seat beside Kiba. He didn't even think sauna and Konoha had any similarities.

The rest of the morning passed rather quickly and Garra didn't even have a chance to talk to Hinata about her coming to the tryout, so he was rather glad for lunch, since food seemed rather welcoming after everything.

"Your school scares me. You know that?" He said as he sat down at the usual table.

"Lee?" Asked Sakura

"Lee." Confirmed Hinata

"Like that, how do you know what I was talking about?"

"cauush nowoon elsh cald dooosh thasht" Naruto said though a mouthful of ramen noodles, the first of 3 bowls.

"What?" Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru and even Shino asked.

"I said no one else scares people, not like Lee does."

"Yeah… I guess that's true" Gaara agreed, biting into an apple.

"He wears weights you know." Shino explained calmly, as if this was a perfectly reasonable response to what had just been said.

"He what?"

"Wears weights. On his ankles."

"He does not."

"He does," Shikamaru added, looking quite upset, considering he had not been sleep at all in class. Every time he did Ino slapped, pulled his hair of threw something at him. He was really regretting taking that dare "Kiba tried to trip him last year in a game of soccer. He ended up kicking him. Let's just say it wasn't Lee on the ground after that"

"Really guys, I'm not buying this joke" Gaara explained laughing slightly as he looking at Hinata for help, she was about to say something when Kiba joined the table.

"What are we talking about?" He asked, digging into his lunch.

"Yuuor feaals ursh" Naruto added

"Naruto. Swallow!" Sakura cried, hitting him across the back of the head, causing him to choke.

" I said, your failures. And what was that for? Violence is in no way the answer!" Naruto cried

"Says the weakling that can't win a fight, and what failures? I'm invincible" Kiba exclaimed

"Says the kid who couldn't trip the freak" Naruto teased, "OUCH. Kiba get your mutt off of me!" he added, as he felt a sharp pain rising up his leg causing him to jump up.

"Don't call Akumaru a mutt!" the other teen exclaimed standing up as well.

"The Truth must be told!"

"Why You!"

"So he really wears weights?" questioned Gaara, ignoring the fight going on between his two new friends. One of which was practically sitting on the other.

"Y-yes, rather a-an odd thing," Hinata confirmed, before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Satisfied with that answer, and just, really not wanting to press the topic, he decided to start a different conversation.

"You know I saw you this morning."

So taking some advice I decided I'd add another chapter, just to see how it feels. Obviously the style will be a bit different and I don't think the humor has quite come back to me ( Which makes me sad. But I'm trying!). Also I believe I will edit the other chapters. Same idea, all that will change is typo's and structure may be changed, as well as some of the vocab. No need to reread the whole thing though

I reread the reviews as well, to every person that told me to get my ass to the computer, or that they'd hunt me down if I didn't write another chapter. This one is to you!

Ps. Sorry for uploading this like 3 times, I keep finding mistakes in it that are driving me nuts.


	16. Even The Sky

In case you forgot:

**Bold- **Inner selves

_Italics_- Thoughts

Recap:

What interested him more though was the fact that alone in the bleachers, despite the early morning, sat one indigo haired girl…

"You know I saw you this morning."

--------

Hinata's mouth formed into the shape of and O and a slight blush started to creep along her cheeks.

"W-well… Um… I thought m-maybe you could use s-some s-support?" she finished the remark as a question, almost as if she wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"Well, thanks. I think it helped." Gaara smiled slightly

"T-that was y-you, not m-me"

_**Oh trust me girl. It was ALL you**_

At that moment, Gaara was about to resort to some rather colourful vocabulary for his inner self when he was interrupted by a loud crash and a few yelps of pain.

"What happened to you liking me Sakura-chan?!" Naruto cried out, as the read head turned to see the pink haired teen almost on top of the hyperactive one.

"Naruto! I NEVER said that!"

"You as good as said it my friend," Ino smirked from across the table "and in the position you're in, you could have anyone fooled."

Gaara didn't even know what had happened, one minute it had been Kiba and Naruto fighting, the next Kiba was nowhere to be found and Sakura was involved. These new found friends of his, no matter how much he tried, he would never understand.

"So I guess we're not doing a sport today?" he stated

"No. Can we find somewhere quite?" Shikamaru almost pleaded, which was a rare thing for him, yet it was obvious his lack of sleep in class was getting to him.

"y-yeah, we can g-go to that spot you l-like" Hinata replied as the two of them got up.

Garra didn't even ask to come along this time, he just figured that it was better to stick with them than staying in the lunchroom, where both Naruto and Sakura had finally stood up, but Ino was getting involved in the fight now. It looked like punches may be thrown soon. Besides he was sure they weren't going to hurt anyone… he just didn't want to be stuck in the aftermath if they did. Yeah that was why he was leaving…. Shino could stay to calm them down.

Gaara followed Hinata and Shikamaru down the school yard, past some trees and finally to a nice green patch of grass. Not completely hidden from the rest of the school, but good enough and it had a clear view of the sky. Shikamaru, seemingly too at home here laid down right away and the red haired teen took a seat beside him. He was delighted, although made sure not to show it, when Hinata laid down beside him instead of the lazy teen on his left.

"So what are we doing here?" he questioned after a few minutes of silence

"Watching the clouds," Shikamaru replied

"Why?"

"It's p-"

He didn't even finish the word before his eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep, hands behind his head. Gaara considered waking him like Ino had been, but decided against it. They weren't technically in school… The bet didn't really count here.

"What did he mean to say?" He then asked turning to Hinata, who much to his surprise also had her eyes closed.

"Peaceful"

"Hn"

Leaning up against his arms, he stared up into the sky. The light white clouds covered the pale blue sky and even though it was a warm day, you couldn't directly see the sun in the sky. It was so unlike the burning white sky of Suna, that you couldn't even really look at because it was always covered by the blazing sun. _There is nothing similar between here and Suna_, Gaara thought remembering Asuma's assignment. _Even the sky is different. _Walking back to the school after the bell had finally rung Gaara promised not to mention to Ino that Shika had fallen asleep, as did Hinata. They then went on to make predictions on what went on in the lunchroom after they had left.

"If you EVER, leave me alone with two girls trying to make a point and a hyperactive Naruto…" Shino didn't even bother to finish the sentence as they sat down in the math room. He just shook his head.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked

"No. Just no."

No one was really sure what went on, although they did notice that Ino and Sakura seemed rather pleased while Naruto was a little less wired than usual. Kiba was whispering something to Akumaru and Naruto at the same time, although it didn't seem to be helping.

After school they tired yet again to figure out what happened.

"Sakura kissed me"

"She what?" Asked the Nara walking beside the bug boy.

"To prove to me she didn't like Naruto I told her to kiss someone else. She chose Shino. Didn't think she would actually do it." Ino explained from behind the group.

A silence came from both Hinata and Gaara who were walking beside each other, just behind Shino and Shikamaru. In fact no one really said anything until the group had to separate and they said their goodbyes. At that point both Naruto and Shino looked just downright disappointed.

"Gaara? W-why are you c-coming this way?"

Hinata's voice broke him out of his trance, which he seemed to be falling into more and more often.

"Oh I… um, thought I'd walk you home. As a thank you for coming to my tryout this morning"

"Uhh, Oh. T-thank you" Hinata was clearly blushing yet again as they made their way down the street.

"What did you think of the tryout?" The male asked, considering he didn't know what else to say.

"G-gai sure makes y-you work hard. I-I couldn't believe that y-you made it all the way t-till the end"

"Are you saying you didn't think I would be good enough?"

"N-NO! J-just t-that it w-was-"

"I was kidding Hinata, I know you didn't mean that" he explained giving her a small shove. He noticed that her stuttering increased when she tried to defend herself. It was kind of cute. No. No not cute.

"T-thank you a-again Gaara" She smiled as they got to the door

"No worries. I'll see you tomorrow? No morning tryout" he returned the smile and waved as he turned away.

Hinata waved back, the smile still on her face, but had to admit she was disappointed that he hadn't kissed her on the cheek like last time. She walked into her house to once again face reality. With any luck her father was not yet home and she could spend some time in the gardens with her sister.

Gaara's inner self had decided to yet again step in on the way back home.

_**You didn't kiss her!**_

_Why would I_

_**Why not!**_

_You know I think Naruto really likes Sakura_

_**There is NO reason why y- What?**_

_I mean he seemed really down and we know she liked him too_

_**Why are you thinking of this?**_

_It's just sad that she won't admit it_

_**How can you analyze someone else's love life when you do nothing for your own**_

_Wonder if Kiba or Ino could help them_

_**As long as it's not you, God knows that you can't even help yourself**_

_Don't believe in God_

_**WHAT does that have to do with anything? I'm trying to get a point across**_

… _that is?_

_**It doesn't take a rocket scientist, or Sherlock Holmes. Hell even Scooby Doo could figure this out!**_

_Hinata?_

_**Yes Hinata. Thank you for finally admitting it**_

_Yeah I think we should help her with her stuttering too_

_**What… we… that's not even a… WHAT?**_

------

So there is the next chapter.

Not much I know, but I'm getting back into it. I would like to say though…

I LOVE REVIEWS. I mean yes I like when people favourite the story but feedback is greatly appreciated. After all if you like something let me know. If you feel the story could have gone without a certain part of you have ideas for jokes and what could happen next, tell me!

This is a story for you guys, I want to make it so that YOU enjoy reading it. I won't guarantee that I'll use your ideas, but I promise to read all reviews and who knows, they might even inspire me for the next chapter.

Anyways the more reviews the faster ( and probably better) the next chapter will be.

Thank you ALL once again for reading


End file.
